


Úžasnější, než všechna magie

by Izvin



Category: Merlin (1998)
Genre: Excalibur, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gallows Humor, Gen, Grief, Surrogate Son, after camlann, last request
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: Poslední momenty mezi Merlinem a Artušem, přepis filmové scény.





	Úžasnější, než všechna magie

Běsové obav mě honili celou cestou napříč bojištěm, pot studený jak jejich čumáky a hladové čelisti cvakající za patami. Nakonec jsem se prodral mlžným lesem a zbadal Artuše osamotě ležícího u stromu. Rychle jsem seběhl svah. Vyčerpaný král ke mně pomaly zvedl obličej pln skormoucení. Měl jsem pocit, že mi Mabina pěst sevřela srdce.

"Můj starý příteli... Rád tě zase vidím."

Můj synu. Ale s trpkým úsměvem jsem mlčel a mrkáním usilovně zaháněl slzy. Na chvíli mě posedla touha seslat mor na všechny, jež bojovali na Mordredově straně, v prstech mě nedočkavě šimrala moc a jedovatý úmysl, podozrivě povědomý cizinec. Ale jen na chvíli. Byli to skrátka lidé zneužitý v machinacích toho opravdového nepřítele. A Artuš by to nechtěl. Na něj, na něj se teď musím soustředit. Ještě snad nikdy nebylo tak těžké zachovávat zdání rozvážnosti.

"Jak ti je Artuši?"

"Už bylo lépe."

Zatracený hrdinský humor, jak jsem ho na něm měl rád. Bylo nad mé síly dál jen stát. Vzal jsem ho do náruče. Nejraději bych se dal hladit ty smotané zlatavé vlasy, jako když byl malý kluk. Úpěnlivá vážnost se na ten ještě pořád tak mladý, tak zářny obličej vrátila.

"Merline, hoď ho do jezera."

A podával mi vznešenou zbraň, kterou až doteď ještě pořád zarputile svíral v rukou, střežil. Nebesa, musel tady upadnout cestou ke břehu zbaven sil zraněním, jak ho chtěl sám svrhnout do vod.

"Nikdo ho nesmí mít."

Pokračoval prosebně. I teď zaměřen na jakýs vyšší cíl, do posledního dychu odpovědný vládce.

"Jdi Merline. Hned."

Naléhal a hlas se mu lámal a já při pohledu do žadonících očí taky.

"Odpočívej synu."

Neboť to pro mně byl a chtěl jsem říct jak si cením všechna léta, která jsem zasvětil jeho výuce, sžíváním se s jeho osobností, sdílením všeho, s čím se potýkal, doprovázením na strmé křivolaké cestě v těsné blízkosti, jaký dar byl, že jsem mohl být svědkem a účastníkem změn úžasnějších, než všechna magie. Jak hrdý jsem na něj byl.

"Nosil si po právu Excalibr."

Šero z jeho výrazu zmizelo, roztálo do vděčné úlevy, zadostučinění někoho, jež dokončil životné dílo. Několik slov sňalo téměř všechna muka a já žasl, kde se vzalo takové vzhlížení, taková žízeň po chvále z mých úst. A s jakou razancí tahle oddanost pronikla do mého rozjitřeného nitra, zvonící devastující nádhera ne nepodobná čepeli, jež mi svěril. Zvedl jsme se urychleně splnit jeho přání, zoufale se upínal k tomu poslání, k písni rozčisnutého vzduchu, ktorá však nepřehlušila pád již bezduchého těla za mými zády. Kdybych tak spolu s mečem mohl odhodit i svou agonii. Ale když ten zmizí pod hladinou, ona zůstává a já přemožen klesám.


End file.
